A traditional display device generally needs a corresponding image data processing process before displaying images. The image data generally includes R (Red), G (Green), and B (Blue) data. The image data is processed so as to display the image on the display device.
Traditional image data processing techniques generally include the following two schemes:
First, Ri (Red input), Gi (Green input), and Bi (Blue input) are set as the original data and Ro (Red output), Go (Green output) and Bo (Blue output) are the processed data, then:Ro=Ri—Wo; Go=Gi—Wo; Bo=Bi—Wo; 
Wo=min[Ri, Gi, Bi], where Wo represents white output data, and min[Ri, Gi, Bi] represents the minimum value among the Ri, Gi, and Bi. In the following description, min[Ri, Gi, Bi] is referred to as min.
Second, Ri, Gi, and Bi are set as the original data and Ro, Go, Bo are the processed data;Ro=Ri*S−Wo; Go=Gi*S−Wo; Bo=Bi*S−Wo, wherein S=1+min/(max−min) when min/max<½, or S=2, when min/max>½;
Wo=min[Ri, Gi, Bi], wherein the max is max[Ri, Gi, Bi]. The max[Ri, Gi, Bi] equals the biggest value among the Ri, Gi, and Bi.
The above described first technical solution separates the W (White) component, which is synthesized by the original RGB components. The technical solution cannot improve the transmittance by fully using the W component adequately.
The above described second technical solution increases the original RGB components, and then separates the W component. The technical solution is able to improve the brightness of the display panel. However, evaluating the value of Wo is limited by the way in which the brightness is maximized, as a result, the values of Ro, Go, and Bo cannot vary smoothly with the grayscales, as illustrated in FIG. 1.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new technical solution to solve the above described problems.